femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Col. Matilda West (Femme Fatales)
Col. Matilda West (Ashley Noel) is the main villainess from "Bad Science," episode 2.06 of Femme Fatales (airdate June 29, 2012). She is the evil doppelganger of the episode's main protagonist, scientist Matilda West (also played by Noel). Introduction In the episode, Matilda was transported to an alternate dimension during her latest experiment regarding teleportation; an experiment performed with the help of her fiancee, Nick, her former flame (and Nick's brother), Aaron, and Aaron's girlfriend, Abby. The alternate world is ravaged by war and death, and it was there that Matilda met her doppelganger, Col. Matilda West, the leader of an army. The colonel accused Matilda of being a spy, but both of the ended up transported together with one touch. With both of them back in the real world, Matilda decided to display Col. West as proof that her experiment works on living organisms. Col. West took a look at Matilda's world and was amazed of how beautiful it looked compared to her world, all the while making a friendly impression on Aaron and Abby--both of whom disliked the real Matilda. She engaged in a sexual encounter with Aaron and later conversed with Abby, but shortly afterwards, both Matildas began to weaken, and it was Nick who concluded that their conditions were due to them being on the same world, meaning that Col. West had to return to her own alternate reality. Heel Turn Before the process took place, Aaron spotted Abby attempting to switch the Matildas so the real one could go and the colonel could remain, and he switched them back. In the episode's final scenes, however, Abby revealed to Aaron that while she was considering switching the Matildas, she didn't go through with it. This meant that the real Matilda went to the alternate world, while her evil doppelganger remained, and Nick realized this after having sex with who he thought was Matilda--when his lover stated that she didn't want to be in charge anymore. Knowing Matilda's true nature, Nick was shocked to realize that the woman he was with was actually Col. West, and in the end of the episode, Col. West turned heel and killed Nick, as well as Abby and Aaron. After the murders, the evil Col. West walked out of the lab with plans to take over her new dimension, giving a fiendish laugh while doing so. Quotes *"If everyone here is as naive as the three of you, in a few years, I'm going to be running this dimension." (Col. Matilda West's villainous last line of the episode, after killing Nick, Abby, and Aaron) Gallery Col. West & Matilda.jpg|Col. West (left) looking down at Matilda West (right) Col. West 2.jpg|Col. West after being transported Col. Matilda West.gif Col. Matilda West 2.gif Col. Matilda West 3.gif Col. Matilda West 4.gif Col. Matilda West 5.gif Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Doppelganger Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hegemony Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Military Officer Category:Murderer Category:Nude Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Topless Category:Fate: Karma Houdini